powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Premature Evolution
The power to achieve an evolved form before all the requirements are met. Sub-power of Evolution. Not to be confused with Partial Transformation. Also Called * Incomplete Evolution/Transformation * Partial Evolution/Transformation * Premature Transformation Capabilities The user can achieve a superior form in between the "base" and "complete" levels. By certain standards, an evolution may require certain perquisites (such as time, amount ingested) to be met before the user can achieve the new form, and cannot be reached if anything is missing or removed (resulting in a failure that may cause either regression or even death). This ability allows the user to reach an evolved state without all the necessary steps in place, although with certain drawbacks. Applications *Ability Creation **Ability Imprinting **Power Activation **Power Inheritance **Power Opposition *Body Modification **Bio-Augmentation **Supernatural Cells *DNA Indexing **Hive Genetics *DNA Replication **Power Replication *Energy Source Selection **Energy Transferal *Genetic Traits **Genetic Memory **Genetic Mimicry **Genetic Mutation ***Secondary Mutation **Genetic Perfection ***Dominant Genetics *Reactive Adaptation **Adaptive Metabolism **Environmental Adaptation **Selective Invulnerability ***Weakness Change *Reactive Attribute Enhancement **Bodily Aspect Enhancement **Enhancing Mutation Associations * Double-Edged Power * Evolution Manipulation * Transformation Limitations * The achieved form may be weaker than the complete form. * May lead to certain drawbacks due to lack of certain components. * More often than not, this is used as a desperation when a complete evolution is hampered. * May be difficult/impossible to reach completion if this form is taken. * Can be reversed via Devolution. Known Users Known Objects * χ-blade (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Gallery Rod Reiss' Titan.jpg|After taking the Titan Serum, Rod Reiss (Attack on Titan) became a Titan, but as he ingested it orally rather than injecting it, he became a malformed beast too large to even move properly. File:Papillon's_Bulletproof_Alchemic_Skin.png|Papillon (Buso Renkin) was forced to use an incomplete embryo to transform into a humanoid homunculus to counter Jiro's attempted sabotage, thus he did not acquire the emblem nor could he remove the pangs of his illness. File:Mafuga.png|Mafuga (Doraemon) is a wind demon dragon formed from three wind spirits: Fuuko, Gorado, and a the Red Egg. Even after Fuuko was freed, Gorado and the Red Egg recombined to form a less powerful though more evil Mafuga, as Fuuko's influence was absent. Cell's Aura (Dragon Ball Z).gif|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) in his incomplete form, in which his powers pales in comparison to his complete form, which requires the absorption of Artificial Humans #17 and #18 to achieve. Son Goku's (Dragon Ball) incomplete Ultra Instinct.gif|During the Tournament of Power, Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super) achieved an incomplete state of Ultra Instinct. While powerful, and possessing great defensive capabilities and reflexes, Goku's attacks were comparably weaker, since those required conscious effort on his part. Pseudo Super Saiyan.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug) was so enraged at Lord Slug that he took on a Pseudo Super Saiyan state against him. While not a true Super Saiyan form, he gained enough power to easily overpower Slug, when he was no match for him before. Vanitas_Unmasked.png|When Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) attempted to create the χ-blade by merging with Ventus, their fusion was incomplete, leaving the χ-blade in a broken and incomplete, though still powerful, state. File:Ganon's_Trident.png|Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Oracle of Seasons) was revived incorrectly, as Twinrova sacrificed themselves instead of Zelda, thus resulting in Ganon coming back as a mindless beast. File:Calamity_Ganon_(Zelda_Breath_Wild)_premature.png|Calamity Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) attempted to reincarnate in a physical form, but was interrupted by Link's arrival, forcing him to resurrect in an incomplete state. UltronOmega.jpg|When Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) attempted to use the Soul Stone without actually possessing a soul, it rejected him and transformed him into the unstable Ultron Omega. MH4U-Chaotic_Gore_Magala_Render_001.png|When a Gore Magala (Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate) is interrupted in the process of molting into a Shagaru Magala, it becomes a Chaotic Gore Magala, an improperly molted creature. File:Jinchuriki_Partial_1.jpg|Gaara (Naruto) was forced into an incomplete transformation due to being injured by Sasuke's Chidori. As a result, he could not focus on taking the form of the Shukaku, and was severely hampered. Ten-Tails, Creator and Destoryer of the World.PNG|The Ten-Tails (Naruto) was revived in an incomplete form due to Obito losing his patience in capturing Gyūki/Eight-Tails and Kurama/Nine-Tails, thus resulting in a weakened form. File:Obito_as_the_Ten-Tails'_Jinchuriki.png|Becoming the jinchūriki to an incomplete Ten-Tails, Obito Uchiha's (Naruto) form is also incomplete. File:Mizuki's_Tiger_Transformation.png|Mizuki (Naruto) used an incomplete experimental potion from Orochimaru to achieve an animal-hybrid transformation, which gave him an explosive burst of powers. Because of incomplete formula, he suffered cellular destruction backlash that would have killed him had Tsunade not saved him. File:Glitch_Bob.png|Bob (ReBoot) merged with his keytool, Glitch, when it was damaged, thus resulting in a form that can be considered a failure. File:Haos_(Resident_Evil_6).jpg|HAOS (Resident Evil 6) was awakened before it was fully completed, leaving it in an incomplete, though still deadly and powerful form. Alf_Layla_wa-Layla_(Sonic_and_the_Secret_Rings).jpg|Alf Layla wa-Layla (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the form the Erazor Djinn takes after absorbing the World Rings and killing Shahra the Ring Genie; however, as Sonic who collected the World Rings, was not sacrificed, Erazor did not gain full control over the rings, resulting in his transformation being incomplete. Dark Gaia Artwork.png|Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog), was awakened in an incomplete state when it was prematurely awakened by Doctor Eggman. Ultimate_Kamioren.png|Kamioren (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) has bonded with the incomplete Universe Seed. Semi-Super_Mecha_Sonic_Ball.jpg|Using four Chaos Emeralds, Turbo Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) enters a "semi-super" state. While not his true super form, he was powerful enough to trounce the Axem Rangers X and Mario's team all at once, and generate an energy ball powerful enough to annihilate Yoshi's Island. TMNT 2012 Super Shredder.png|After suffering a brutal beating by Splinter, the Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) underwent a mutagen treatment to become the Super Shredder. While incredibly powerful, the mutagen formula he used was unstable, causing side-effects such as his arm to painfully shrivel up. Kagune_root_a.png|By cannibalizing other Ghouls, Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) mutated into a Kakuja, developing a natural armor and enhanced strength. Because of the incomplete transformation, he lost his sanity and become a psychotic berserker. Underworld_-_Blood_Wars_(2016).jpg|Marius (Underworld: Blood Wars) used the blood of Michael Corvin, to turn into a temporary and highly unstable, Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Power Sources Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries